Love Cupid
by A-yaoi-fangirl
Summary: A boy name Akira is have problem with love and is being help by a cupid name Yumiko with her help can he confess to Shirogane his teacher?
1. Love starter

Love Cupid

A-yaoi-fangirl: Hi everyone this is my first fanfic XD yay ok let's start the summary.

A boy name Nikaido Akira have love problem, he is in love with his teacher name Shirogane he just can't confess to him. One lovely day when he wake up he saw a little thigh on his bed it was a cupid who name Yumiko said that she will help him with the love .

A-yaoi-fangirl: "And one more thigh this is yaoi if you don't like it don't read it if you didn't like it if you block me I will block yours again again and again got it"

Akira: "She didn't own anything thanks."

A-yaoi-fangirl: Thanks Akira-chan ok lets talk less and get started XD

Nikaido Akira is 16 years old and he is very smart in school and very handsome indeed he is very popular too with the girls some of the boys try to steal his heart but didn't have it in the end. One day their old teacher has retire, and came a new teacher.

Headmaster: "Ok we will have a new teacher here we are please welcome " here walk in a beautiful long white heir teacher which is a pony tail. He smile and said: "Hello my student I am Shirogane nice to meet you guys" Akira who sit beside the window blush a bit when he saw him, that teacher saw it and smile at him that make him even more red.

After school Shirogane said to Akira : "Hey you are Nikaido Akira right nice to meet you I heard that you are very smart" Akira blush and said : "Ye…yeah you can say so" Shirogane smile before he gone out he said: "you are cute I like it when your face is red" Akira turn even more red not even tomato can win his red.

On the way home he was thinking *Oh god I have fell in love with him what should I do* he let out a sigh and gone home to bath and cook himself a dinner. He then said : "Ahhh what should I do I don't know how to say it" he gone to sleep on his bed still thinking of it.

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Ok it was done yay and one more thing it will rate M in the latest chapter read BlackSnowMoon's fanfic and MonochromeFox's to XD they are awesome"

Akira: "Yeah I am always the uke"

Shirogane: "It didn't matter right I like it when you moan my name XD ok wait for the next chapter and R and R please"

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Bye bye I will see you next chapter and I know it is a little short right gomen ne"


	2. The Cupid

Love Cupid Chapter 2

A-yaoi-fangirl: Yay a new chapter great XD I am thinking of some idea well AKIRA-CHAN come out please.

Akira:What?

A-yaoi-fangirl: And did we forget someone important?

Shirogane come out from now where and said: It was me.

A-yaoi-fangirl: Sorry as for it you tell it please.

Shirogane: She didn't own anything and lets start the new chapter.

In the morning Akira was half awake he heard someone said: "Akira wake up Akira" then…BAM something hit Akira's head.

Akira: "HEY WHO HIT ME" then a little person with wings on her back shout: "IT WAS ME YOU IDIOT." Akira look closer at that thing, that thing said again this time in a calm voice: Ok I will tell you who I am, I am a cupid name Yumiko I am here to help you with your love." Akira: "what?" Yumiko sigh and said: "Like I said I am a cupid don't tell me that you didn't know what a cupid is." Akira: Yeah I know ok but I thought they are only a imaginary creature."

Yumiko: "well we will hide ok we don't want the one who have a black heart touch us but we will help the one who have love sick" Akira: "So you know I am in love?" Yumiko: "Yeah we know who is and who not well I will tell you your lucky item everyday to get your love even more deeper" Akira: "What it is today?" Yumiko take out a ball with a love in it then she said: "Ok now today is?" the ball shine and there is a word came out write in *something important*

Yumiko: "Ohh Akira what is your important thing?" Akira point to his neck and said: "This collar that I was wearing." Yumiko: "Why it was important?" Akira: "Ohh it was my parents gift when I was 7." Yumiko: "Heh speaking of parents where are they?" Akira look a little sad and said : "They dead in an accident I am the one who cook and do all the housework I am a little lonely." Yumiko: "Ahhhh its ok if you don't want to talk about it and did you have school today." Akira: "AHHHHH I FORGET, I TALK TO MUCH WHAT TIME IT IS NOW?" Yumiko look at the clock it was 7:00 am Akira: "Huh close one the class will start at 8:30." He let out a sigh and said : "Hey Yumiko did you need to eat something?" Yumiko: "Yeah I need it and I have already eat so don't worry now go and get ready" she push Akira into the bathroom after Akira come out from the bathroom he wear his school uniform and went to cook Yumiko fly beside him and watch she said: "Can I eat some it smell so good hehe." Akira smile and said: "Ok I will let you eat some but you need to clean a bit after that I know you are small and you can fly right you just need to dry the plate with this old cloth." Yumiko: "Hey I can be a human you know." she take the ball out and said to it: "Please turn me into a human." then a light shine she be come bigger and POP there she is without wings like human size she smile and said: "Nene I will help hurry up" Akira who was a little shock smile and continue cooking. When they are eating Akira ask: "Well what is that ball." Yumiko: "Oh you mean this ball well it was a magic ball that have power inside it know everything." Akira: "oh so it was." After breakfast, Akira wear his shoe and said: "Yumiko please take care of this house ok" he walk out and left Yumiko alone. Yumiko: "Hehe I will go with him I will be the new student in his school haha."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Yay its finish yahoooo and BlackSnowMoon and MonochromeFox like it kyaaaaaa" *faint*

After a few minuet I am alive again thanks to Akira who have water pour on me lol XD

Shirogane: "Why I am not in this chapter DX"

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Sorry but you will be out in the next chapter ok *pats Shirogane's head*"

Akira: "Hello since when I have that kind of personality"

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Hehe I change it is ok? And one more thing I am 13 only ^^ haha"

Shirogane: "And check out BlackSnowMoon and MonochromeFox fanfic I like them because mostly I am the seme I like when I am the uke to haha please keep up the good work."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Hoho and please R and R I will write it longer if it was still short ok?"


	3. Lucky Day

Love Cupid Chapter 3

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Yahoo a new one well I think somebody must have think why I update it so fast ^^ well I spent most of my time writing it and I am new here plus I don't know that BlackSnowMoon and MonochromeFox are so young and..."

Akira: "Hello, you talk to much."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Hehe sorry hahaha and how to send massage I don't know how."

Shirogane: "Ok you didn't say it even once right now your turn."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Ok I didn't own anything all of it. You yaoi hater know right if you don't like it don't read got what I mean I have said what I will do right, if you block me."

Shirogane: "OK lets get started \(^o^)/"

When in school Akira sit at his place and sigh thinking *what will that Yumiko do I hope she didn't mess up the house* sigh again, the teacher came in and said: Ok student we have a new student please welcome Yumiko a pretty girl walk in and said: "Hihi I am Yumiko nice to meet you guys yahoo."

Akira who was nearly faint up again, Yumiko said: "Teacher I want to sit beside Akira-chan please." The teacher: "Ohh ok well go ahead." Yumiko walk to there and said to Akira: "Hi Akira-chan." Akira sit there ignore her.

*In recess* Akira keep walking till the roof and sat there Yumiko follow and said: "Hey why are you in such a hurry?" Akira: "Well why are you here didn't I told you to stay at home and take care of the house." Yumiko: "I just want to go out I need to come with you right I am your cupid remember everyone have one." Akira: "Yeah I know right but didn't you said that you will hide and didn't want a person with black heart touch you right." Yumiko: "Yeah and but once we all cupid are in human from we didn't afraid it now and did you always ware that collar." Akira: "Yes I am, so?" Yumiko: "Hoho well who did you fell in love with you need to tell me so I can help." Akira: "I will tell you but please don't laugh at me." Yumiko: "Ok" Akira: "Is a teacher name Shirogane he is very beautiful I fell in love with him the first time I saw him ok." Yumiko: "….. it is really =.=''." Akira: "It was ok." silence Yumiko: "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa yaoi XD I like it I think I chose the right one I like yaoi wahahahahaha." Akira: "heh what did you mean?"

Yumiko: "What again I like yaoi I help all the gay couple XD" Akira: "ohh I get it now." *after recess* they went back to class it was Shirogane's class Yumiko look at him and narrow her eyes (A.N. sorry it was after his class all the student is going back now.) Shirogane: "Ahh did you have something to ask me?" Yumiko: "Yes I have did you like boys?" Shirogane: "…yeah you can say it." Yumiko walk away she turn her head back and said: "Wait here someone wants to see you got it wait here." Shirogane wait after a while here comes Akira patted a little and said: "Huhuhu I…..I…..just want to say Yumiko told me to come here huhuhu." Shirogane smile and said: "Ok what it is?" Akira: "Well this I hu I just want to say that I…..I….I lo….lo…lov…nahh its nothing." he sigh then Shirogane laugh and said: "Hahaha you are funny you know I like this type of person."

Akira turn very red again Shirogane ask: "Hey want is that collar you are wearing?" Akira: "Ohh it's a collar my parents gave me." Shirogane: "Aww you must be very found of it." Akira: "Yeah I like it very much but….my parents dead not long after." Looking very sad Shirogane hug him and said: "its ok don't be sad or your parents can't be happy and go to heaven please be happy a little every parents hate to see their kid sad come on smile a little." He look at his eyes with his blue eyes that make Akira blush he smile and said: "Ok I will smile so that they can rest in peace."

Yumiko who is peeping behind is blushing plus her guys is shining with star and said in a very low voice: "Yes Akira-chan you finale walk to the first step of love kyaaa XD I am happy for you two they are so cute."

When they are back home Akira walk out from the bathroom very happy and Yumiko to she turn into her cupid self and bath in a small basin (A.N for the baby one lol.) Akira ask Yumiko (A.N who is a human self back.): "What did you want to eat I will cook it because you have help me." Yumiko: "Any kind of fish please I like fish." Akira smile and went to the kitchen leaving Yumiko alone in his room. Yumiko look around the room and said: "Wow nice and tidy not like mine" she let out a sigh and think back her home * "YUMIKOOOOOOO CLEAN YOUR ROOM NOW" cried Yumiko's mother Yumiko who sleep on the bed lazily said: "Emmm mom I will do it later" Yumiko's mother: "Geez I told you to clean it up again again and again but you still like this what kind of cupid are you" Yumiko: "Lazy cupid~~~~~~~~~~~~~" Yumiko's mother: " WAKE UP AND CLEAN THEEE ROOMMMMM"* (end)

Yumiko said to herself: "I think I better learn from Akira hehe" Akira voice come from downstairs "Yumiko dinner ready" Yumiko: "Coming" after dinner. They play before going to bed Yu Gi Oh card game lol and Yumiko always lose they are tire so they want to go to bed but one problem Akira: "Hey this room only have one bed hmmm Yumiko can you turn into your cupid from I think I can make a little bed for you." Yumiko: "Ok I will."

Akira make a fine little bed for her Yumiko: "Well Akira did you know that this ball can tell what is your lucky item before tomorrow well here we go." The ball shine and a red thing and a word come out *something red* Yumiko: "…. Akira did you have something red I mean item." Akira: "Yeah I have one my red long pants plus tomorrow there is no school." Yumiko: "don't worry I know Shirogane's phone number I think you will have to ask him out to date kyaaaaa." Akira turn very red and said: "Really." Yumiko: "Yeah but I will follow you I will hide in your pocket ^^ hehe because I will give you tips when you didn't know what to do haha." Akira: "OK lets go to sleep already." they both went to bed and sleep but Akira was a little to exciting that he can't sleep well.

A-yaoi-fangirl: "So what did you guys think about it?"

Akira: "Why you write like that I am a girl =_=''"

Shirogane: "And why I only appear for only a few minuet DX"

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Well didn't I write that you and Akira will go out to a date in the next chapter."

Shirogane: "Ohh yeah then did that mean that I can kiss Akira-kun."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "No you can't yet you have to wait haha XD."

Akira: "My turn please read MonochromeFox and BlackSnowMoon's Fanfic and R and R please."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "If I have 100 preview I will make Akira wear a kitty costume XD."

Akira: "Ok ok I will *blush*"

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Opps I nearly forget BlackSnowMoon ask me how I get the name Yumiko well that is my name nick name I have a facebook account if you have one to add me my e-mail is bye bye."


	4. The Date

Love Cupid Chapter 4

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Hallo this is a new chapter plus Akira and Shirogane is going to a date yay.

Akira: "WHAT ME AND SHIROGANE ARE YOU KIDDING ME OR WHAT?"

A-yaoi-fangirl: "I am not kidding and you will be very embarrassing haha XD"

Shirogane: "What is that mean."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Hehe you will see ^^ and I didn't own anything lets get started."

The next morning Akira just can't get up because of he I s to nerves Yumiko keep supporting him to upgrade his love Akira: "But I…I am nerves." Yumiko: "You have to clam down I will help you don't worry I will hide in your pocket here this is Shirogane's number calm down and tell him that you want to go out with him hehe I get it from him I said that you want it haha." Akira: "WHY YOU SAY I AM THE ONE WHO WANT IT GRRRR." Yumiko: "Hahaha I am sorry its just funny to see your face like that."

*On the phone*

Shirogane: "Hello who is it?"

Akira: "Hey its me Akira."

Shirogane: "Ohh its you hahaha Yumiko-san said that you want my telephone number so what did you want to talk about Akira-kun."

Akira: "Well I want to ask if you free today I want to go out."

Shirogane: "Ok I am free by the way."

Akira: "Great now where did you want to go?"

Shirogane: "Well you decided it I don't know to where I want to go hehe cutie~~."

Akira: "HEY DON"T CALL ME LIKE THAT, well how about the amusement park?"

Shirogane: "Yeah sounds good."

Akira: "Ok we will meet at 2:00pm."

Shirogane: "Ok bye see you."

Akira: "Bye."

*End of phone call*

Yumiko: "So how it is?" Akira: "Yeah he agree with it we will meet at 2:00pm." Yumiko: "Awww its so sweet now is 1:00pm so hurry up and get ready yahoo." Akira: "ok ok I will be quick." He go upstairs and get ready Yumiko who have already ready is waiting a few minuet later Akira come downstairs with his red long pants on (A.N. its not the one that Akira wear it in shin from ok imagine yourself the pattern with 4 pockets.) Yumiko: "Great hehe is your underwear red to." she pull Akira's pants a little and see and then said: "Ohh its black." Akira: "HEY Yumiko don't do that don't forget that you are a girl." Yumiko: "So what I have already getting use to see men's naked wahahaha." Akira who blush a little said: "How? Are you really a virgin?" Yumiko: "Yeah I am still virgin ok hahaha."

Akira who look at her with don't-believe-her-eyes then Yumiko shout: "Its true that I am a virgin ok because I always watch yaoi XD hahaha." Akira: "Ok ok I know I believe you and lets get going it 1:45 already."

They arrive in the amusement park Shirogane is not there yet and is 2:02pm now then Shirogane come running up to Akira and said: "Hu looks like I make it that's great sorry did you wait very long now?" Akira: "No I just came by not long ago don't worry." Shirogane: "Come on we will go in." Shirogane buy two tickets in and went into the park (A.N. lol I think it shall be three because Yumiko is there to.) when they went in Shirogane said: "Well want to take a ride at the roller coaster I like it if you scare then don't force yourself." Akira: "No I like it to lets go." Akira who like roller coaster to went in quite forget that Yumiko who is in cupid from is in his pocket.

When the roller coaster when fast Yumiko scream very loud but no one hear it because of it was to loud plus she is small after the ride Akira suddenly remember her and said to Shirogane: "Ahhh can you wait here I want to go to the toilet eh hehehe." He run off and to the bush then take Yumiko out who have tears fall down her eyes and mouth open big she shout at Akira: "AKIRAAAAAAAAAAAAA YOU ARE TO MEAN DON"T FORGET THAT I AM IN YOUR POCKET CLOSE ONE THAT I GRIP IT TIGHTLY OR I WILL BE BLOWN AWAY." Akira: "Aww I am so sorry that I forget about you ok I will cook you your favorite food ok when I went to buy the ingredient you tell me what you want ok." Yumiko: "Ok." Yumiko who is very found of food said.

Akira then return to where he left Shirogane and said: "Hey Shirogane I am back." Shirogane: "wow you are slow haha." Akira: "Ye..yeah your right." Let out a sigh they continue walking and then Shirogane said: "Hey why don't eat some ice cream there have an ice cream stand what flavor did you want?" Akira: "I think vanilla." Shirogane went to that ice cream stand, after a while Shirogane come but with two ice cream in his hand he handed the vanilla flavor to him and they went and sit on the bench and they eat it while they are eating Shirogane ask: "Well Akira-kun did you have someone you love." Akira who is eating his ice cream went red and said: "Wh…why you ask me I…I…I don't know hehehe." then accidentally some of his ice cream fall on his pants and Shirogane take his handkerchief and rub it plus say: "Ara please be careful next time ok." that makes Akira blush even more red.

After that they went and ride the marry go round for fun Shirogane said: "Well lets sit on that white horse together." when Akira heard that word he become red again and said: "Ok I guess." they then ride it Akira is very nerves until he nearly fell down just in time Shirogane catch him before he fall.

Shirogane: "Hahaha you are very clumsy aren't you." Akira blush a little, after the ride they go into the haunted house, they walk and walk and walk suddenly "HELP~~~~~" this noise come then Akira shivers a little Shirogane said: "Are you scare?" Akira: "A little." suddenly "AAHHHHHHAHAHAHA" a women with blood come down from her eyes appear then Akira scream then hug Shirogane tightly (A.N. He just shock that's all.) after they are out of there Shirogane laugh and said: "Hahahahaha I like your cute scared face hahaha you are so cute when you are like that hahahaha." Akira then shout: "I just got shock its not like I am afraid of ghost." Yumiko is laughing at him in his pocket "Hahaha" like that.

Not long after it was 7:00pm Shirogane smile and said hey want a ride in the Ferris wheel Akira blush then nod his head they get in slowly they can see the town and the star Shirogane ask suddenly: "What type of girl you like Akira-kun." Akira: "Well its not like I like girls well….I don't know sorry." Shirogane: "Its ok." he smile at him after the ride, Akira said that he want to buy something for dinner like fish then Shirogane said that he will take him for a dinner they sit on the chair and then order what they want Akira just order a fish dinner set because of Yumiko want it, when it serve they eat it of course that Akira secretly give Yumiko some until she is full after the dinner when they are out from the restaurant Shirogane said: "Well can I kiss your cheek." Akira blush a little he nod his head then Shirogane told him to close his eyes then a kiss on his check and a little present is on his hand Shirogane said: "It was just a little presents I hope you don't mind." Akira: "Yes I really like it thank you very much."

Akira arrive at home Yumiko fly out from his pocket and said: "Wow I think you guys have a great date I didn't told you what to do but then it was a big success haha." Akira: "Yeah I enjoy and the kiss even though it was just on the check hehehe." Yumiko come on open the present he gave you just now." Akira: "Ok I will." he slowly take of the ribbon when he open it, it was a earrings a silver one Yumiko: "Hmm why he gave you earrings well you will look more handsome in those haha come on I will use a painless spell I will begin now: "Avanoka Severias please let this person's two ear painless when he wear this earrings." then a light appear and some sparkle dust fell on his ears, when he wear it he didn't fell any pain at all. They both went to bed after that it was a very good date. Yumiko who on her little bed smiling whisper: "Yahoo their love has up again great.

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Kyaaa its finished XD yay."

Akira: "Why like this I feel like a girl."

Shirogane: "Hahaha I get to kiss him on the cheek its great I like it."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "And pleases read **MonochromeFox**,**animemaster26**,**FallenxGuardian**, **Tanuki-Mara**, **anime soda **and also BlackSnowMoon's fanfic please."

Akira: "I will wear a cat costume if you guys give her 100 reviews thanks."

Kengo: "HEY what about me DX."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Opps sorry Kengo forget about you he will be in the next chapter and he is in love to and his Cupid is Aya wahahaha and I am Yumiko ^.^"

Aya: "Hello why am I a cupid."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Because of you are cute."

Aya: "Yahoo finale some said that I am cute thanks A-yaoi-fangirl." *hug me*

Kengo: "See you next chapter (^o^)/."


	5. Dinner Night

Love Cupid Chapter 5

A-yaoi-fangirl: Ok here is a new one plus we have a guest here she is BlackSnowMoon yahoo *clap my heads*"

Akira: "Ohh so she is in your top three writer list."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Yeah she is number one wahahahaha."

BlackSnowMoon: "OH I AM THANKS."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Your Welcome haha I like your story."

BlackSnowMoon: "Thanks again it's a pity that I didn't have facebook account if I have one we can chat *sigh* my mother still worry like I am a baby."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Yeah DX and we have Kengo and Aya and remember I am Yumiko haha thanks for supporting me BlackSnowMoon and MonochromeFox."

Kengo: "I will do the disclaimer she didn't own anything and don't be rude to her this is just her first story."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Yay thanks Kengo-kun and lets get started."

When Akira woke up it was 7:30am and Yumiko was not in her bed. When he went downstairs he saw Yumiko ….cooking.

Yumiko: "Oh Akira you are awake well I have see it your today lucky item is something that being cooked by someone hehe I made two bento and here the breakfast ready I have eaten your turn." Akira: "I didn't know that you can cook." Yumiko: "Hey don't look down at me ok I know how to cook did you have problem with that." Akira: "No that's not it I am just surprise you didn't look like you can cook."

Yumiko: "Hey I am good at cooking to ok now hurry up and finished we have to get to school later, here is your bento and Shirogane's one hahaha wish you good luck." Akira: "Ok lets go." on the way they meet Aya and Kengo, Akira's friend Yumiko: "Ohh you are Akira's friend nice to meet you." Aya: "You are Yumiko right?" Yumiko: "Yeah hmm its look like I heard those name somewhere." she thinks for awhile then.

Yumiko: "Oh you are Aya my friend its you ohh how I miss you." she hug her, then Kengo said: "You two know each other." Yumiko: "Yeah we did we are best friend in Cupid Land haha." Akira: "Hey wait she is a cupid to." Yumiko: "Yeah I learn some cooking from her." Kengo: "So Akira you are in love to that's great who you in love with?" Akira: "Well you know the new teacher Shirogane is he whom I in love with how about you Kengo?" Kengo blush a little and said: "I…I like Kou hehe." Akira: "Oh that gym coach." Kengo: "Yeah." Yumiko: "Hey we need to hurry up and get to school."

They get to school just in time before class start first class was PE class the boys and girl all separate to change their cloth it was a little cold out there so they play in the gym instead.

Aya: "Hey Kengo you know what to do right go on you are ready right." Kengo: "Ok I get it I will." he slowly walk to Kou the coach then said something to him in a voice loud enough for Kou to hear then Kou smile and say: "I love you to sweety Kengo." Kengo went very red indeed then he run to Aya and said: "Yay I finale confess to him." Akira: "Hey how many years you have been in love with him?" Kengo: "Well not years but month like 8 hehe." Akira: "What eight month then you have already confess and I was thinking what will Aya do when you have already confess to the one you love?" Aya: "Don't worry after that I will still stay in human world to find my own mate haha." Akira: "A gorilla like you?" Aya: "WHO IS GORILLA HUH!" Akira: "Ok ok you are not a gorilla."

After PE it was English and English is Shirogane's class he walk in when he saw Akira he smile at him sweetly that's make Akira's face gone red, a student who name Lulu saw it and smirk she ask him in a low voice: "Hey you like Shirogane-san right?" Akira: "How you know?" Lulu: "Well look at you your face went red and he smile at you." Akira blush again.

When recess Akira slowly walk to Shirogane and say: "Hey this is a bento for you well it's the thank you present for giving me this earrings." Shirogane take it and said: "thanks is this bento you make?" Akira: "No it's a bento that Yumiko make because of I cook for her then in return she cook for me and she live with its not like I am her boyfriend ok." Shirogane: "Ok I got it well you guys must really good at cooking to why don't you guys come to my house for a dinner I will cook." Akira: "Ok thanks."

Akira catch up with Yumiko and the other on the roof while they are eating Akira notice Kengo's neck has a red mark on then he ask him: "Hey Kengo you and Kou kiss right?" Kengo blush and nod Aya: "Then he is a good kisser?" Kengo nod again and his face turn even more red Yumiko: "Hoho already start the first step and then the second on bed third take off cloths fourth kiss again then fifth ahhh Kou its feel so good mm harder." that make Kengo have an explosion.

After recess and after school when they are about to walk home Lulu catch up with them and said that she want to go home with them.

When Akira and Yumiko arrive home Akira said: "Hey Yumiko did you know where Shirogane lives." Yumiko: "Don't know but this will help." she take out an arrow from her pocket.

Akira: "When did you keep that?" Yumiko: "Well I always put it into my pocket ok it can be small or big come on we have to take a bath now hehe I will not disturb you guys haha XD." Akira: "You promises ok?" Yumiko: "Ok"

Then after the bath they go out then Yumiko said a word to the arrow: "Arrow of direction please tell us where is Shirogane's home, the arrow shine and then point to where the direction and move they walk and walk finale they are at Shirogane's house it was a little bigger then Akira's then "Ting Tong" out come an old women she look like about 56 then she smile and said: "Ohh you must be Shirogane's student and are you both a couple if you do I will wish you guys get along well." then Shirogane come out and said: "MOM don't be like that they are not a couple how many time did I have to say don't be like I will be very embarrassing." his mother look at Yumiko up and down and then said: "Hey would you like to be my son's fiancé?" her eyes shining but shirogane said: "MOM WHY YOU ALWAYS PICK EVERY GIRL THAT IN YOUR WAY?" Shirogane's mother: "Aww your 1 brother have married and your 1 sister to why you didn't hurry up and get marry?" Shirogane: "*Sigh* You don't need to rush why you always like that and come on in dinner is ready.

They go to the table and it was full of delicious food Yumiko: "Hehe I will sit there and you guys sit together haha.". After dinner they talk Shirogane's mother told Yumiko to come with her and then they were in the master bedroom Shirogane's mother ask: "Well I hope that Shirogane will marry soon can you be his fiancé please?" Yumiko: "I can't beside somebody have fell in love with him already I can't take him away." Shirogane's mother: "What who tell me please." Yumiko: "I think you won't like it you know that boy name Akira who came with me yeah he is the one who fell in love with him so I am helping him to confess." Shirogane's mother "WHAT HE FELL IN LOVE WITH MY SONNNN." Yumiko: "See I have told you but don't worry about it beside I think Shirogane love him to because of I follow him to his date with him he give him a present and kiss his check ^^." Shirogane's mother: "I won't care if it was a boy or girl as long as they get marry I will be happy to see them happy."

Meanwhile at downstairs Akira is nerves because of he is sitting beside Shirogane and he said: "Shi…Shirogane did you have someone you like?" Shirogane: "Haha yeah I have." Akira: "Who is it?" Shirogane: "Can't tell." Then Akira: "Shirogane I…..I….lo…lov…." suddenly "HEY SHIROGANE I AM HERE TO PAY A VISIT"

Shirogane and Akira fell down and then Shirogane on top of Akira when a men and a women came in their eyes widen and said: "What are you two doing on the floor?" Shirogane and Akira blush and said: "NO ITS NOT WHAT YOU ARE THINKING." Yumiko and Shirogane's mother come down from the room and they blush to when they saw them like that.

Shirogane: "Oh nii-san didn't know that you come so suddenly." Shirogane's brother smirk and said: "Hoho looks like I came in a wrong time and Shirogane good job of getting a boyfriend." Shirogane: "ITS NOT LIKE THATTTTTTT." Shirogane's brother: "Ok ok I get it plus I am here to told you guys a news my wife is…..will have a baby soon." Shirogane's mother: "OHHH ITS IT REALLY OMG I AM GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER SOON OHH FINALY."

After that Yumiko and Akira say goodbye and went home on the way Yumiko ask: "Hey have you already confess to Shirogane hehe." Akira: "NO I just nearly said it then his brother came in." Yumiko: "AWW IT'S A PITY."

When they arrive home they change into their pajama and went to bed and Yumiko ask Akira one more question: "Did Shirogane have someone he love?" Akira: "Yeah *Sigh* I wonder who it is." they went to sleep.

A-yaoi-fangirl: Hoho how is it ^^ well I have school already so I will update a little slow now.

BlackSnowMoon: "Aww don't worry about it I can wait."

Akira: "Yeah I am a little shy."

Shirogane: "A-yaoi-fangirl when can I kiss Akira-kun on the lips DX."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Hmmm 2 more chapter hahaha XD."

Lulu: "HEY YOU DIDN'T LULU DIDN'T TALK IN CHAPTER 4."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Sorry Lulu ok you do it."

Lulu: "OK she didn't own anything all of it."

Aya: "Let me do the recommending And pleases read **MonochromeFox **,**animemaster26**,**FallenxGuardian**, **Tanuki-Mara**, **anime soda **and also BlackSnowMoon's fanfic please.

Kengo: "Wait till the next chapter haha see you."


	6. Pocky Play

Love Cupid Chapter 6

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Ok here is a new chapter."

Lulu: "And Lulu will be in here its great."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Yeah."

Kengo: "I will do it she didn't own anything all of it ok."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Thanks Kengo."

Akira: "Ok now what are we waiting for lets start it now."

Shirogane: "Aww it seems like Akira-kun finale like this story."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Ok lets start."

Akira and Yumiko wake up and then Yumiko take out that ball and said the same word then a word appear that said "scarf"

After that Yumiko ask: "Well Akira yesterday night about you and Shirogane and you on the floor…" Akira: "I just nearly said it then his brother came." Yumiko: "Really well today lucky item is scarf beside its fall now so have to wear scarf now."

They going to have breakfast then get ready for school and like yesterday they meet Kengo and Aya plus Lulu they walk to school and go to class Aya ask Kengo: "Hey Kengo how was your date with Kou." Kengo blush and said: "Its fine I guess." Yumiko: "I know what happened you guy do that right?" Kengo is on fire when he heard this Aya scream: "OH NO KENGO IS ON FIRE SOMEONE HURRY UP AND GET SOME WATER."

After that class start, after all the class Akira walk to Shirogane and talk to him: "Hey Shirogane did you want to come to my house today my house is at.." Shirogane: "You no need to tell me that anymore Yumiko have gave me the address achoo." Akira: "Ahh you catch a cold." Shirogane: "Yeah I guess I did." Akira: "Here wear my scarf." Shirogane: "Ahh I didn't want to brother you." Akira: "Its didn't matter you have to take care of your health don't get sick." Shirogane: "Ok ok I got it you are a very cute you know and sorry about last night that my brother came in so suddenly that we tripped and I fell on top of you."

Akira: "Its ok I didn't mind it haha and congratulation for you are going to be an uncle hahaha." Shirogane went red a little and said: "I think I am not cold already." Akira: "Don't worry you can take it until you are better ok don't worry I have some extra one in home I will use it." Shirogane: "Thanks I will take care of it and I will give you back to."

Akira: "Yeah thanks well I need to go first and prepare see you at my home" Shirogane: "Ok I will." Akira smile and walk to the corridor then Yumiko come out from nowhere and "BOO" Akira: "AHHHHH YUMIKO DID YOU WANT TO SCARE ME TO DEAD OR WHAT?" Yumiko: "Hehe sorry well I have to tell you tonight I will be hanging out with Aya and Lulu so I will not be at home when dinner and wish you guys luck hahaha Ja Nee." Akira: "Ahh Yumiko wait." but Yumiko have run of Akira is thinking *What shall I do oh god alone with Shirogane and we both have dinner in my house oh god, oh god what can I do*

When night dinner is ready and Shirogane came just in time for that, when they are having dinner Akira is thinking something *Hmmm I wonder who Shirogane likes I hope its not someone else* Shirogane who is eating saw Akira's worry face and ask : "Akira-kun what happed you seems worry." Akira: "Oh what me haha its nothing yeah nothing important."

After dinner Shirogane: "Thanks for the dinner and here your scarf I have promise right beside I will wear mine." he hand out a scarf that Akira wear just now.

Akira: "Thanks." Shirogane: "Your welcome and say what are you worrying about come on tell me I will help you if I can." Akira: "Well ok I was thinking if someone you love have already like someone else what can I do I am just worrying about that." Shirogane smile and walk to him then hug him and said: "Its ok I am sure that person you love will understand soon when you tell him or her." Akira: "Ye..yeah I think you are right thanks."

Akira want to hug him more he is so warm that he don't want to let go he hug him tighter and said: "Shirogane I have something to tell you." Shirogane: "What it is Akira-kun." Akira: "I….I…I lov…..I love….." then again BAM "HELLOOOOO WE COME AND VISIT." it was Lulu who come in so suddenly that Shirogane and Akira hurry up and break the hug.

Aya: 'Hey how have you been haha?" Akira: "Yeah quite alright." He sigh and then Lulu said: "Hey lets play pocky." Akira: "What pocky well there are only two guy here." Lulu: "Its ok I have call Kou and Kengo to come and Kengo's sister is going to be here to, lets wait for them to come."

After a few minuets DING DONG Akira went to open it and here come Kou, Kengo and Mayu, Kengo's sister.

Lulu: "Ok lets begin our game I have seven box of pocky here hehe here is the rule first we have to draw a number, the one who draw a yellow paper will called two number to face each other and eat the pocky until the end it didn't matter if you both didn't kiss ok lets start." she take out a box that have been warp in a red paper, she shake it and give them to draw one, one by one they draw Aya have the yellow paper she call: "Ok I have the yellow paper I want number 5 and 2." they put down their number Akira have 1 Kou is 2 and Shirogane 3 Mayu 4 and Kengo 5 so they both get up, Kou put a pocky into his mouth and slowly they eat it and Lulu is blushing because she is like Yumiko a yaoi fangirl Kou and Kengo kiss and the they put their paper back into the box and Aya's turn to shake it then she take it first and Kengo got the yellow paper he called: "I want 1 and 7." Mayu is 1 and Shirogane 2 Akira 3 Lulu 4 Kou 5 Aya 6 and lastly Yumiko 7 but at the end they break the pocky Yumiko: "Ceh I though I can get Akira." Akira: "It didn't matter right." Mayu hug Akira and said: "Hmmm Akira~~~~long time no see you have grown so handsome." Kengo: "Nee-chan its enough don't do that again sorry Akira she really like handsome guy."

They play and play only some kissed that is Shirogane and Akira, Lulu and Aya, Yumiko and Kengo, Kou and Kengo, Shirogane and Mayu (A.N. Only touch the lips that's all.) and Mayu faint after that. The game end and everyone get home.

Akira yawn and said: "It's a very tiring day." Yumiko: "Have you say it." Akira: "Yeah I only said till love didn't say you yet then Lulu have came in so suddenly." Yumiko: "Aww it's a pity but before that you guys have done something else right?" Akira: "Yeah it did we….well hug." Yumiko: "Oh hoho well I try to stop Lulu but she rush in just like that *sigh* sorry Akira I hope you will said it soon." Akira: "Its ok I am fine I will do my best next time."

Yumiko: "Ok I will help you more haha." Akira: "Thanks!" Yumiko yawn and said: "I want to get to bed already I have been playing all day well night, night Akira." she change into her cupid from and fly upstairs.

Akira is thinking again *I think I will have to ask him to tell me who he love soon* he sigh and he keep worrying about. Yumiko who is a little worry said to him before she close her eyes: "Don't give up ok I know you will make it one day." Akira: "Yeah thanks." so they both close their eyes and sleep.

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Ok its finished and my ear is hurt."

BlackSnowMoon: "Why?"

A-yaoi-fangirl: "My mom catch me writing yaoi so she said gay is not good why you didn't write about friendship honesty or something good *SIGH* well she let me write at least but when I said I want to write some lemon she just said no you didn't have any experience yet cannot write thighs like this OMG."

Akira: "That's why you are in a little bad mood."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Yeah but when I saw you guys my heart is red again hehe."

BlackSnowMoon: "Ok I will do all of it she didn't own anything and please read my fanfic and MonochromeFox's fanfic."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Thanks I think I will do it all in the next chapter you guys have said quite a lot so its my turn next hehe."

Shirogane: "Ok wait for the next chapter."

Lulu: "Hehe ^^ I like to watch yaoi to haha."

Kengo: "I though I am with Akira "

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Sorry Kengo because of BlackSnowMoon said it was disgusting so I didn't write it gomen ne Kengo."

BlackSnowMoon: "Thnaks for your hard work A-yaoi-fangirl "

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Thanks see you ;)"


	7. Finale Confess

Love Cupid Chapter 7

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Hello everyone I am back and we have a new guest here please welcome MonochromeFox."

MonochromeFox: "Hello everyone I am MonochromeFox."

BlackSnowMoon: "Oh you are here to." *BlackSnowMoon hug her*

Akira: "Oh no more fangirl."

Shirogane: "Don't try and take Akira-kun away from."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "We won't, don't worry because…"

BlackSnowMoon: "You two are.."

MonochromeFox: "Perfect for each other hahaha."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Ok I didn't own anything lets start."

The next morning it is a little cold when Akira and Yumiko wake up they both yawn and go down bed together, as same Akira cook.

Yumiko: "Wahhh yesterday night is fun hehehe." Akira: "Yeah and Yumiko what is my lucky item today." Yumiko: "I have seen it, it was an umbrella." Akira: "An umbrella hmm I wonder if today going to rain." Yumiko: "I think yeah it will."

They are off to school they meet Kengo and the other they walk to school as normal day. When they get to school they sit at class as normal day to when recess then a person came and want to find Akira.

A student: "Oii Someone want to find Akira." Akira get up and walk to the door, that person: "Hey can we go some where else." Akira: "O..ok." they went to downstairs and came under a tree and said: "Hey well I am Nanaya from class 2-3 I have something to tell you that I….I…..love you Akira can you be my boyfriend." Akira smile and said: "Sorry I have someone that I love already sorry."

Nanaya sigh and said: "Its ok I think you are not my true love yet." then a voice said: "DON'T GIVE UP YET." a thing fly out from Nanaya's pocket it was a…cupid Nanaya: "OII HOMURABI DON'T COME OUT." he try to push Homurabi back into his pocket and then Akira said: "Ohh you have a cupid to."

Nanaya blush and said: "Really you have one to." Akira: "Yeah I did well yours are a little cute hehe but mine are a little playful." Yumiko that came down and heard what he said and yell: "HEY I TRY TO HELP YOU OK." Nanaya who is a little shock said: "Hey is that a really cupid." Akira: "Yeah she is she said that cupid can turn them self into human from." Homurabi who went red and hide his face at Nanaya's pocket Yumiko pull him up and look at him and say: "Hello you forget didn't you, stupid." Homurabi: "I AM NOT STUPID." he struggle want to be free, Yumiko let go of him and said: "Ok now go to some where that nobody can see you and change your self into human from and come back here." Homurabi fly of to some where then back again in his human from.

Yumiko: "Good hmmm you look handsome in human from and cute when cupid from." Homurabi blush a little and said: "I am a little coward that's all." Yumiko: "ok well you didn't remember I am Yumiko who always keep you from being bully everyday in the cupid school."

Homurabi: "YUMIKO is that really you I miss you so much." He hug her then when they break the hug Yumiko ask him: "Hey did you find a mate yet?" Homurabi: "Yeah I did." Yumiko: "WHO?" Homurabi: "Well is he ok and he is a teacher in this school." Akira who got worry a little he though it was Shirogane then Homurabi said: "His name is Ryuuko."

Yumiko: "Ohh is he well who is the seme?" Homurabi: "I am the seme." Yumiko: "Hoho well you have grown stronger." Homurabi: "Thanks." Yumiko: "Have you guys really do it already." Homurabi: "No not yet I have plan tonight ok." Yumiko: "Ok and it's about class come on and Homurabi now there is not anyone here hurry and change back into cupid from hide in Nanaya's pocket."

After school its raining Yumiko take her own umbrella and go home with Aya, Lulu, Kengo and Nanaya Akira didn't because of he have duty today after he clean the class he was about to went home and he saw Shirogane standing outside the door with his thing Akira go and ask him: "Hey you didn't take an umbrella to school." Shirogane: "Yeah *sigh* I forget to bring it."

Akira smile and said: "Its ok we can share one." Shirogane: "Really thanks hehe you have help me twice I don't know how to repay for your kindness." Akira: "it didn't matter by the way come and stay in my house if you want I will make you some hot drink." Shirogane: "Thanks I will like to."

They walk together when they are halfway there Akira something moving beside the ally he ask Shirogane: "You think we shall take a look at there I saw something moving right there." Shirogane: "Ok."

When they got there Akira saw a kitten laying there he pick it up and say: "Aww it hurts it's leg poor thing." Shirogane giggle and said: "Hehe you like animals don't you." Akira: "Yeah I want to take it home it will be very cold for it."

When they got home Akira open the door and he saw a note on the table saying: "Hey Akira Lulu told me and Aya to come to her house for a pajama party so I won't be around bye bye."

Akira sigh and said: "That Yumiko she is playful." Shirogane: "Hahaha you are like a mother." Akira: "Yeah I think I am let me bandage its leg first." he take some bandage and some cotton and liquid. After he heal that kitten that kitten lick its leg Akira give it some milk for it to drink.

While Shirogane take a shower, Akira is making a cup of hot drink (A.N. Imagine yourself what drink you want him to make.) after Shirogane came out from the bathroom he is wearing Akira's father cloths it just fit for him.

Its Akira turn who is going to bath, Shirogane sit and drink the hot drink on the table. After Akira came out from the bathroom he then cooking and Shirogane going to phone his mother.

*On the Phone*

Shirogane: "Hello mom its me."

Shirogane's mother: "Ohh where are you I am worry about you."

Shirogane: "Sorry mom I am in Akira-kun's house now I will be staying here for a night."

Shirogane's mother: "Oh ok I got it bye."

Shirogane: "Bye mom."

*End phone call*

Akira: "did your mother agree to let you stay at here?" Shirogane: "Yeah as long as I am fine." Akira: "Well dinner ready come and eat it while its still hot." Shirogane: "Yeah thanks."

They are eating dinner then Akira look at him and he is thinking *Now me and Shirogane are together alone so that's mean me and him share the same bed.* Akira blush he want to hide it but Shirogane saw it and ask: "Akira-kun are you ok? Did you have a fever?" Akira: "I am fine hehe." Shirogane get up and walk to him, he put him forehead with Akira's then he said: "Ohh its good that you didn't have a fever." Akira is blushing very red.

After dinner Akira wants to wash the dish but Shirogane say: "It didn't matter let me wash it you have taking care of me so I will help you right now." Akira: "Thanks." he walk out to the living where the kitty lay there he then ask Shirogane: "Well what shall we name it." Shirogane: "Hmmm I don't know well you are the one who found it so you name it." Akira: "Hmm it's a boy and have black fur green eyes hmmm I think…Yoite." (A.N. Yoite is Nabari No Ou's character name :D.)

He play with Yoite he like it very much after Shirogane done washing the dishes he come and play with it to Shirogane: "Hey it was so cute hehe." he pat Yoite and it purr.

After that Akira and Shirogane go to Akira's room, Akira sit on his bed and say: "Yumiko won't be back till tomorrow." Shirogane: "And you have only one bed." Akira: "Don't worry about it I can sleep on the floor and you take the bed." Shirogane: "Hmm how about we share it together." Akira blush and said: "Wh….what to…to..together." Shirogane: "If you don't want I will sleep on the floor." Akira: "No, no I will like to share it."

Shirogane smile and went to sit on the bed and said: "Akira-kun you are so kind." Akira: "Yeah I think I am." Shirogane: "Then why you reject Nanaya's confess." Akira's eyes widen and said: "Ehhh you saw everything." Shirogane: "Yeah I did." Akira: "Well I already fell in love with somebody else."

Shirogane: "Who? Come on tell me I will keep it secret." Akira blush and said: "I…..I….I LOVE YOU SHIROGANE." Shirogane's eyes widen and said: "You are kidding right?" Akira: "No I love I have fell in love with you when we first meet." Shirogane smile and hug Akira and said: "I love you too Akira-kun."

Akira: "Shiroga.." before he can say the last word Shirogane press his lips with his Akira blush and return the kiss, they are having a "war" right now but Akira let him win Shirogane explore his mouth, Akira moan and Shirogane to after a few minute they broke the kiss Akira: "Wow Shirogane you are a good kisser." Shirogane smirk and said: "Well I like your moaning voice and lets get some sleep ok." Akira: "Ok."

They hug each other and close their eyes to sleep.

A-yaoi-fangirl: "So Akira have finale confess hehe."

Homurabi: "And why am I a cupid?"

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Yeah you are cute hehe."

Ryuuko: "And why am I with him?"

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Because of I like HomuRyuu to."

Nanaya: "*Sigh* I have been reject."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Don't worry you will find somebody else and I will do it please read MonochromeFox and BlackSnowMoon's fanfic and anime soda to ^^' I feel for her."

Akira: "Ok bye and see you next chapter."

BlackSnowMoon: "Yahoo they finale kiss."

MonochromeFox: "Yeah they did."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Byebye see you next chapter."


	8. Beah Play and HomuRyuu Date plus Lemon

Love Cupid Chapter 8

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Haha new chapter Ryuuko and Homurabi will be in."

Ryuuko and Homurabi: "….."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Come on guys it will be great."

BlackSnowMoon: "Ok lets see HomuRyuu

MonochromeFox: "Yeah."

Shirogane: "She didn't own anything so don't block her and she will kill you."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "And I have been chosen to be the DJ in my school start at July yay."

Akira: "What are we waiting for lets start."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Wait we have to wait for anime soda."

Anime soda: "Sorry I am late."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Everyone this is anime soda BlackSnowMoon's sister because of she always being ignore by her sister so I make her a guest here anime soda be nice to everyone ok?"

Anime soda: "Ok lets start."

Akira wake up and saw Shirogane is not in bed, he went downstairs and he saw he is cooking, Shirogane saw him and say: "Good morning Akira-kun how was your sleep." Akira: "Good morning Shirogane yeah I think its ok beside today didn't have school." Shirogane smile and continue cooking.

After breakfast Shirogane wash he dish Akira want to but he told him that he will wash it and don't worry, after that Shirogane said to Akira: "Akira-kun I have something to ask you about the kiss last night." His face is a little red so do Akira: "Yeah what is it Shirogane?"

Shirogane: "Emm did you think that I am a bad kisser?" Akira: "Huh you are a good kisser." Shirogane: "Hehe thanks I guess I am just worry that you don't like my kiss hehe."

Mean while at Homurabi and Ryuuko's date

Ryuuko: "Hey Homurabi hurry up I can't wait to go to our first date hehe." Homurabi: "Don't be that rush ok." Ryuuko: "Ok." they walk to the shopping mall Homurabi want to buy a book to read and Ryuuko want to buy some manga (A.N. Lol I make him an Otaku.) and anime name Shugo Chara, after they finished shopping they went for a movie because of Homurabi like horror movie so they go and watch the one name "My Bloody Valentine" (A.N. its creepy DX.) Ryuuko scream and hug Homurabi very tight until he can't breath after the movie end Ryuuko is still scare of it and still hugging his lover.

Ryuuko: "Why you didn't afraid of that movie." Homurabi: "Because of I have already get use to it because of I like horror movie so I am not afraid." they continuo walking at a café they sit there and order some food and eat and Homurabi order a Lover drink.(A.N. You guys know how was the lover drink right it only have one cup a big one.)

After finished it they went to the arcade to play some game, Ryuuko win most of the game. But Ryuuko lose a game is a zombie one where you have to shoot the zombie.

After their date they went home but Homurabi said: "Why don't you come to my house for a night maybe we can have some "fun" there beside I live alone." Ryuuko blush and said: "Yeah I think I will tell my parents first." he phone home and tell his parents and his parents agree so he and Homurabi went to Homurabi's home for a night.

After they bath Homurabi said: "Hey why don't we play a game." Ryuuko: "What game?" Homurabi push him in to the bed and said: "This game." he press his lips to Ryuuko's.

(Warning lemon.)

Ryuuko moan and try to break free because of he is shock after they break free to gasp some air, Ryuuko: "What is that a game?" Homurabi: "Haha well.." he put his hand at Ryuuko's butt and touch Ryuuko: "Ahh Homurabi what are you doing." Homurabi: "You don't know this is sex my love."

He unzipped his and Ryuuko's pants slowly Ryuuko lean down at Homurabi's member and he slowly put it into his mouth and suck it he up and down that make Homurabi moan and said: "Ohh so Ryuuko you are getting horny I see." Ryuuko: "Mhmm.."

After Homurabi come in his mouth he pull away and said: "That's all I have I am still a virgin." Homurabi smirk and kiss his lover then slowly down his neck he lick it and leave a love mark on it they slowly strip until they are both naked Ryuuko is very red and said: "Please Homurabi this is my first time so be gentle." Homurabi: "I won't or you can't feel the fun at all hehe." he slowly stroke Ryuuko's member and he lean down and suck it Ryuuko moan: "Mhmm Ho..Homurabi ahhh don't bite it." Homurabi pull out and said: "It didn't matter right I am just light bite it." he keep on sucking it after a few minute Ryuuko come.

Homurabi pull out and said to him: "Ohh your sperm is so tasty I think I want it more and your moan." Ryuuko: "Homurabi….well ok I will." Homurabi smirk and he put a finger into Ryuuko's hole Ryuuko moan even louder and said: "Mhmmm Ho…Homu….ahh HOMURABI emmm please ahh." Homurabi put in a second then third finger making his lover moan his name again and again.

After he pull out he said to his loving who his very red: "Hey I am going in you so be prepare I will be vary hard and fast." before Ryuuko should say a world Homurabi turn him over and put it in he push in and out, in and out Ryuuko: "Ahhhhh Homurabi emmm be ohh faster and harder ahhhh." Homurabi: "Hey call me master ok." Ryuuko: "Master emmm please." Homurabi: "Ok I will." He go faster and harder after a few moments he come inside Ryuuko, they both fell asleep after that.

(End lemon)

Back to Shirogane and the others

Akira, Shirogane, Kengo, Mayu, Aya, Yumiko and Kou is on the beach they play in the water and Kou ride the boat and a banana boat there are Aya, Akira, Kengo and Yumiko on the banana boat.

But only Mayu swimming in the water and Shirogane on the beach reading, Kengo is a playful so he tickle Akira so Akira laugh and let everyone feel into the water. After they play on the water Yumiko wants to play a game name "Smash the watermelon" she have a few watermelon here so the game begin first number Kengo is number 1 so he first they tie a cloth on his eyes and turn him around a few times he smash here and there and Shirogane nearly get hit in the end Kengo can't smash the watermelon.

Next Aya she get to smash the watermelon then Akira to and then Shirogane because of he first time playing it so they didn't turn him around so he go and find the watermelon with him didn't see anything. But he smashed Kou's head and have a "building" on Kou's head, he say sorry a great many times so Kengo take care of him at the other side so Kou is out from the game then Yumiko turn she hit it ok.

They all eat the watermelon together and Kou is ok again, after they all have fun they went home.

When Yumiko and Akira is home Yumiko ask Akira: "Hey have you confess to him yet." Akira: "Yeah I have." he went red and Yumiko to and said: "Hoho then did you guys kiss?" Akira nod Yumiko went red to and her eyes shining.

After that they went to bed Yumiko said to Akira before that: "Hey Akira if you guys want to have sex tell me I will help hehe." Akira: "Ok ok I will."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Hoho done."

BlackSnowMoon: "Yeah and poor Kou."

MonochromeFox: "Yeah."

Anime soda: "Hey I am here to."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Ok you do it."

Anime soda: "Yay please read my fanfic well not really mine and MonochromeFox and my sister's BlackSnowMoon's fanfic thanks."

Akira: "Ok what next ohh I will wear kitty costume if she get 100 reviews."

*Shirogane nosebleed and faint*

Akira: "Shirogane ARE YOU OK."

Shirogane: "I am ok just imagine things hehe."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Ok bye I will see you next time."


	9. HomuRyuu's Wedding

Love Cupid Chapter 9

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Yo everyone I am back…."

BlackSnowMoon: "With new…."

MonochromeFox: "Chapter 9…."

Anime soda: "of Love Cupid."

Akira: "Well so Shirogane turn."

Shirogane: "She didn't own anything except the idea."

Lulu: "I have a news."

Nanaya: "Yeah because of Homurabi and Ryuuko is going to get marry haha."

Ryuuko and Homurabi: "WHAT!"

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Yeah he is right haha."

Homurabi: "No way."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Yes way haha now lets start."

The next morning Ryuuko wake up and rub his eyes and yawn, when he went downstairs he saw Homurabi is cooking when breakfast is ready they sit down and eat, after breakfast Homurabi ask Ryuuko: "Hey Ryuuko did I have being to hard yesterday night?" Ryuuko: "No you didn't beside it feel good last night hehe."

Homurabi smile and say: "Well I have a surprise for you tonight so come to my home again when after your work." Ryuuko: "Ok I will."

In school Akira and the other sit at class and learn as normal days, Ryuuko is thing of that word Homurabi said to him *Surprise* Ryuuko: "hmm I wonder what is it." He sigh and went in to his class.

After school he went home and tell his parents that he is going to Homurabi's house when he went there he saw a note at his front door the note say: "Go to the park to find the next clue." Ryuuko went to the park and find the next clue then he found it at a tree the note say: "Go and find a tree that have a hole then you will have the surprise."

Ryuuko go and find it slowly he found it when he take it there is a ring box and a paper said: "Will you marry me?" Ryuuko's eyes wide he look around and there Homurabi standing there Ryuuko said: "Yes I will." Homurabi take the ring box and lean down and open the ring box and take out the ring and help his lover wear it, Ryuuko smile and hug him tears of joy slide down from his eyes.

Homurabi: "Well did you tell your parents that you are gay?" Ryuuko: "No not yet I will after you go to my home with me." Homurabi: "I hope they agree." he sigh.

Ryuuko lead him to his house went they went in Ryuuko's mother open the door and greet them saying: "Ohh you must be Ryuuko's friend come on in." they went in, Ryuuko said: "Mom, dad I have something that I want to tell you guys something." Ryuuko's father: "What it is my son." He smile and his mother to, Ryuuko breath in and say: "Mom, dad I am going to marry." Ryuuko parents: "WHATTTTTT!" Ryuuko's father: "Ohh god who is the lucky girl?" Ryuuko: "Not a girl but—a boy." Ryuuko's mother faint and his father eyes widen he then said: "WHATTTT A BOY! SON DID YOU MEAN THAT YOU ARE GAYYYY?" Ryuuko: "Yes dad I am here he is here." he point at Homurabi.

After his mother wake up she said: "Son how can you how am I suppose to have a grandchild." Ryuuko: "Don't worry mom he will handle it I know it is hard to believe but he is a half cupid and half wizard." Ryuuko's parents jaw drop and said: "What he is or he just lie to you?" Ryuuko: "Mom, dad what I said is true ok?" Ryuuko's father: "Ok you can marry my son but you have to be nice to him or else and make him can have baby ok?" Homurabi: "Hmm I think ok I just want to see if there is a spell like that." Ryuuko: "Are you really going to make me have babies." Homurabi: "Yes I am beside I want my own children hehe." Ryuuko's mother: "I just want a grandchildren so is ok if you can make him have babies I want twins one boy one girl ok?" Homurabi sigh and nod his head.

Ryuuko's father: "So when will the wedding held?" Homurabi: "Next night." Ryuuko: "Well did I need to wear a wedding dress?" Homurabi: "Hmm I think you will look great with it haha." Ryuuko blush a little.

The next morning when Ryuuko go into his class he told his student about it and all the student: "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SENSAI IS GOING TO MARRYYYYYYYYYY!" Ryuuko nod his head and everyone said congratulation to him and ask: "So who is the girl?" Ryuuko blush a little and said: "No is a boy hehe." all the student: "….NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Ryuuko: "Yeah and don't be so loud." all the student: "Ok so when is the wedding we want to go." Ryuuko: "Tonight at my father's restaurant you all know where right." all the student: "YES WE DID YAY." because of Ryuuko's father restaurant is popular amount them and very tasty food to.

Mean while at Shirogane and Akira

Yumiko: "Hey I have a news." Akira: "What news." Yumiko: "Ryuuko is going to marry Homurabi and he invite us to the wedding and Nanaya to haha." Lulu: "Really yay I like it well where is it?" Yumiko smile and said: "Ryuuko's father restaurant haha." Kengo: "Can Kou go to?" Yumiko: "I think he can well if you are going to marry Kou tell me haha." Kengo blush and said: "Ok I think hehe." Akira: "How about Shirogane?" Yumiko: "Hehe of course he can haha how was your guys." Akira: "Fine I think." Yumiko: "So how was the kiss haha." Akira blush and said: "Yes he is good kisser so?" Yumiko: "Hoho how about going to really date with him?" Akira: "Well I think after Ryuuko's wedding I think." Yumiko: "Well hmm go to the…..I also don't know hehe."

When night the wedding was held Akira take Yoite there to because of he is worry about it messing up the whole house, but Yoite like to running around.

Ryuuko wear his mother's wedding dress she said: "if I have a daughter I want her to wear it but it didn't matter if you wear it, you look fine." Ryuuko smile and said: "Yeah thanks mom I promise that I will have a grandchildren for you and dad." Ryuuko's mother: "Well didn't Homurabi have parents?" Ryuuko: "No his family dead in a fire only he is the only one who survive." Ryuuko's mother: "Ohh I am sorry to hear that he must be very sad right?" Ryuuko: "Yeah right I please him if I can." Ryuuko's mother smile and ask: "So how long have you guys date?" Ryuuko: "Half a year." Ryuuko's mother: "So how many times did you guys have sex?" Ryuuko turn red and said: "Well one." Ryuuko's mother: "Wow realy that is great haha." Ryuuko: "Mom don't ask question like this in front of everyone." Homurabi laugh beside him and said: "Your mother is funny you know haha." Ryuuko blush and said: "Sorry Homurabi with my mother said things like that." Ryuuko sigh Homurabi: "Haha it didn't matter."

After the wedding Akira told Ryuuko to go outside and ask him something, when they are out side Akira ask him: "Well Ryuuko when you first make it with Homurabi does it hurt much." Ryuuko: "Its hurt at first but then you will feel good not long after haha." Akira: "I was thinking that I want to go out a date with Shirogane and…." Akira turn red very red, Ryuuko laugh and said: "Haha it didn't matter I am worry to at first then I think it didn't matter now."

Akira and Yumiko went home and went to take a shower then into their pajamas, Yumiko ask: "So where did you want to date with Shirogane tomorrow?" Akira who is sitting on the floor hug Yoite who is sleeping on his shoulder said: "Hmm I don't know." Yumiko: "Did you have anything to buy or want to go?" Akira: "No." he sigh and go down and phone Shirogane.

*On the phone*

Shirogane: "Hello who is it?"

Akira: "Its me Akira."

Shirogane: "Ohh Akira-kun what make you call me?"

Akira: "Well I am thinking of go out a really date."

Shirogane: "Ohh well I have want to watch a movie can you go with me like a date ok?"

Akira: "Yes I would like to so what movie it is?"

Shirogane: "Ohh a horror movie called "Jeniffer's Body"."

Akira: "Ohh ok I think well see you tomorrow at what o'clock?"

Shirogane: "About 3:00pm."

Akira: "Oh ok bye."

Shirogane: "Bye my love Akira-kun."

Akira: "Hey I will be shy."

Shirogane: "Ok ok I will hang up now bye."

*End phone call*

Akira smile when he turn around he saw Yumiko who come out from now where and cried: "WAHHHHAHHHH YUMIKO DID YOU WANT TO SCARE ME TO DEATH?" Yumiko: "Sorry hehe I just want to here what you and Shirogane said, so you guys want to go and watch a movie how cute."

Akira: "Ok we will meet at 3:00pm now I am tried I want to go and sleep." Yumiko: "Ok go and sleep yahoo." they went to bed after that.

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Its finished hoho."

BlackSnowMoon: "Aww they are going to a lover date how cute."

MonochromeFox: "And great wedding haha."

Anime soda: "I kind of like it."

Akira: "And great that you and your sister have get over it."

Shirogane: "Yeah I am glad."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Haha well if she is a 9 year old like that I don't mind you know that kids are playful right?"

BlackSnowMoon: "Right."

Lulu: "I will do it please read MonochromeFox, Anime soda and BlackSnowMoon's fanfic please hehe."

Nanaya: "See you next chapter bye."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Opps and give me 100 reviews and I will make Akira wear kitty costume and a maid cloths hehe."

Shirogane: "So please hurry up and let her have 100 reviews."

Akira: "Hey guys I am not a toy."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Ohh come on Akira it will be fun and bye bye."


	10. Love Under The Rain and lemon

Love Cupid Chapter 10

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Hi I am back with new chapter."

Nanaya: "When can I out again."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "In chapter 11 hehe."

Akira: "I have a bad feeling about this."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Hehe it is."

BlackSnowMoon gasp and said: "What it is?"

MonochromeFox: "Yeah what will happed."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "You guys won't like it you have to wait ok."

Kengo: "She didn't own anything thanks except the idea

Shirogane: "Now lets start now."

The next morning Akira and Shirogane went to their date at the flashback

*Flashback*

Yumiko: "Ok Akira did you and Shirogane want to have sex at night?" Akira blush very red and said: "Yeah I think so." Yumiko: "Ok well I will go to Aya's house if you want hehe enjoy yourself at night." Akira: "Ok ok I will." Yumiko: "If he is to hard tell me." Akira: "I won't." Yumiko: "Ok I got it and take this." Akira look at Yumiko's hand is a keychain he took it and ask: "What is this for?" Yumiko: "For good luck, today your lucky item is keychain hehe."

*End flashback*

Akira was wondering what can the keychain do he took out and look at it, Shirogane who walk beside him sees it and said: "Hey that keychain I have one to look." he took the same keychain out from his pocket, yes it was a same keychain that he have a swan keychain he smile and said: "My grandmother gave it to me when I was little before she died." Akira: "Sorry to hear that you must beliking it right?" Shirogane: "Yeah." Akira: "Well lets go the movie is about to start." Shirogane nod they walk into the cinema.

Like Ryuuko, Akira cried and hug Shirogane and shivering, Shirogane smile and said: "Haha you are cute." in a low voice he then kiss the scared Akira's forehead, Akira blush.

After the movie they went shopping for a while Shirogane buy a novel, love novel. Akira at the other side buy a new CD Shirogane saw it he saw it and ask him: "Hey Akira-kun you like music." Akira: "Well not really I just spending my time hearing music." Shirogane: "So that is your hobby?" Akira: "Yeah you can say that, and did you always read novel?" Shirogane: "Yeah I like to read it hehe." Akira: "Ohh ok I get it."

After shopping they went to eat dinner Shirogane: "Well Akira-kun I have something for you." Akira: "what it is?" Shirogane: "Well is this." it is a keychain but it has two swan that kissing together from a love, Akira blush and ask: "What is this for?" Shirogane smile and said: "You know right we have the same swan keychain when it both kiss if from a love swan haha." Akira take the love swan and look at it he smile.

After dinner they went home Akira: "Well did you want to come to my home Yumiko is not at home today." Shirogane: "Ok."

They went in after they arrive Shirogane go and bath frits then Akira, they were in their pajama, Shirogane: "Akira-kun did you really love me?" Akira: "Yes I do why you ask?" Shirogane: "Because of I am worry that you didn't love me." Akira hug him and said: "I will always do so don't worry Shirogane."

Suddenly a warm feeling run to his lips Shirogane is…kissing him. Akira moan and hug him Shirogane explore his mouth after pulling out Akira said: "Hey don't do that so suddenly."

Shirogane: "Well sorry haha I like how you moan and how about this?" he put his hand on Akira's hip and pull him closer to his body, the both man's body touch Akira yelp a little and said: "He..hey don't be like this I….I am not ready yet." Shirogane: "Aww I want to see your hot body." Akira blush very red Shirogane smile he kiss him again this time a little hard, moan even louder when Shirogane take off his pants.

Akira: "Ok, ok I will do it." Shirogane: "Yeah I am getting horny when see you." Akira lay on the bed sweating.

(Warning lemon is here)

Akira slowly unzipped Shirogane's pants and pull down his pants, Akira take Shirogane's big long dick into his mouth and suck it up and down, Shirogane moan and said: "Ohh Akira-kun ahh you are very good at this."

After a few minuets Shirogane come into Akira's mouth and face, Shirogane push his lover down to the bed.

He take of Akira's top pajama and kiss him slowly down the neck leaving a love mark and down his nipples, Akira moan: "Emm Shi…Shirogane ahhh I want more emm ah ah." Shirogane smirk and said: "Hoho looks who is getting horny now, I think I will punish you bad boy hehe." he then take Akira's dick and put it into his mouth.

Akira moan louder and said: "Ohh Shi...ahh Shirogane ohhh ahh I won't be emm a bad boy anymore ohh." Shirogane pull out and said: "Very good Akira-kun but still I will want your sexy voice moaning for me." he put it back and suck it slowly.

After a few minuet Akira come, Shirogane smile and lick some form his lover's dick plus they are complete naked now, Shirogane put a finger into Akira's hole that make Akira moan and said: "AHH Shirogane emm please." Shirogane smirk and said: "Please what Akira-kun." Akira: "I want more."

Shirogane put in another finger and make his lover moan even louder then one more finger. After pulling out Shirogane said: "Well are you ready Akira-kun?" Akira: "Yeah I am ready."

Shirogane slowly put in and Akira moan when Shirogane is in him. Shirogane put it in and out Akira moan his lover name: "emmmm Shirogane AHH SHIROGANE SHIROGANE HARDER, FASTER AND DEEPER." Shirogane obey and put it in harder, faster and deeper.

After Shirogane come in his lover, he pull out.

(End lemon)

They lay on bed and patted Akira: "Shirogane thanks this is the best moment." Shirogane: "Your welcome hehe and I like your moaning voice." Akira blush and went to sleep.

The next morning a voice: "Hello two sleeping beauty time to get up" Akira open his eyes and see it was Yumiko, Akira scream: "AHHHHH YUMIKO WHEN DID YOU COME IN HERE?"

Yumiko: "Hello the door is not lock and…..hoho you and Shirogane have a lustful night?" Akira blush and nod, Shirogane who is up next yawn and said: "Hey Akira-kun what time it is now?" Akira look at the clock and said: "7:00 am." Yumiko: "Well breakfast ready I will be waiting ok see you."

Yumiko walk out the door, Akira sigh and said: "Sorry Shirogane hehe." Shirogane smile and said: "Its ok beside you are so cute when you moan and….horny." Akira blush very red indeed and hurry get out off bed.

After breakfast and all the important thing they went to school, on the way there they meet the others and Kengo ask: "Hey Akira why Shirogane-san is with you?" Akira blush and said: "Well we…" Yumiko: "Just have sex right." Akira is red till on fire and a bucket of water is pour on him to.

They are at school like normal days reading, PE class and so on. Kengo is look very happy indeed because tomorrow he is going to a date with Kou.

After school it was cloudy like going to rain because of today Akira's lucky item is the thing that his lover gave him so he carrying it.

He walk and smile, when he touch his pocket he feel that his keychain was not in there he remember that he have walk to the river side, and there were tall grass all over there.

It started to rain but he keep looking for it tears pour down form his eyes Akira: "Oh no it is very important for me what shall I do Shirogane will hate me." he sob.

Shirogane who walk pass by saw Akira finding something and is crying to, so he walk down and grab Akira's wrist and said: "Akira-kun now is raining what are you doing?" Akira's eyes widen and look up he then sob again.

He begin: "I….I….I jus..just want to find the keychain you gave me." Shirogane: "What?" Akira rub his nose and keep on finding Shirogane: "Hey Akira-kun lets find it tomorrow ok now its raining."

Akira shook his head and said: "No I will keep on finding till I found it, it will gone if we come and find it tomorrow." Shirogane look at his lover and said: "Ok we will find it together."

They find it together and Shirogane saw something shiny on the grass he take it and it was the keychain.

Shirogane walk to Akira and said: "Akira-kun I have found it." Akira hurry up and get up and yes it was really the keychain Akira sob and hug his lover saying: "Thanks you, thank you Shirogane I though I will lose it."

Shirogane hug his lover back and said: "Hey why don't you come to my house and warm there. Akira nod and stand up.

They walk and walk till Shirogane's house and its still raining outside.

Shirogane's house Shirogane open the door and his mother came out and said: "Ohh my baby where have you been it is 8:10 pm now." Shirogane: "Sorry mom I help Akira-kun find his keychain and he is going to live here with me for a night."

Akira hiding at the back of Shirogane come out and said: "Sorry for disturbing ma'am." Shirogane's mom smile and said: "Aww what a cute boyfriend you have there Shirogane." Shirogane blush and said: "Mom you know that I am with him?" Shirogane's mom: "Yes ok because when I clean your room I found this in your drawer." she take out a picture of Akira sleeping under the tree with his book.

Shirogane blush even more red and take the picture and said: "A…A…..A….Akira-kun th….this is n…..no…not what you think." Akira laugh and said: "Hahaha it didn't matter you can take my picture anytime you want except when I am in the bath room hehe."

Shirogane blush and nod Shirogane's mom: "Ok boys you both will get cold now hurry up and cry yourself go, go, go."

After they both have bath and have dinner they all went to bed, while in bed Akira said: "Good night Shirogane and thanks." he gave him a goodnight kiss on the cheek Shirogane: "Yeah good night."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Finale its done and sorry for not posting it for so long hehe."

Akira: "Yeah she is lazy."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Hey!"

Shirogane: "Well she didn't own anything and please read MonochromeFox, BlackSnowMoon and anime soda's fanfic.

Nanaya: "see you next chapter I will be in."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "And you guys will not like it I guess bye."


	11. Love's Lies

Love Cupid Chapter 11

*A-yaoi-fangirl sleep on the desk*

*Akira came by and wake me up*: "HEY WAKE UP THERE IS A MOUSE UNDER YOUR LEG ."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "AHHHHH GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF. Hey there is not a mouse AKIRAAAAA DID YOU WANT TO KILL ME I JUST WANT TO SLEEP."

Akira: "Hey don't forget." *Point at the camera.*

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Ohh hi everyone I was just sleeping and I am a scare of mouse, spider and insect hehe except butterfly."

Akira whispering: "Coward."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "What did you say."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "No nothing."

Nanaya: "Ok I will do it she didn't own anything except the idea."

BlackSnowMoon: "Hey in chapter 10 you say that something bad will happed right?"

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Yeah you will find out what here the chapter enjoy."

Akira woke up and yawn then rub his sleepy eyes he see the clock and 7:05 am, he look beside him and there Shirogane gone.

Akira yawn again and walk downstairs he saw Shirogane and Shirogane's mothering the kitchen cooking together Akira walk to the kitchen and said: "Is there anything I can help here ?"

Shirogane's mother: "No nothing we will do it you are my son's boyfriend right." she smile sweetly and continue cooking Akira thinking *Hmm I think Shirogane get this smile from his mother and cooking skill I wonder where is his father.* he imagine his father's look (A.N. Imagine yourself how is Shirogane's father look like.)

Akira go and bath still thinking it and suddenly Shirogane came in and silent for a few second plus they both naked then "AHHHHHH" Akira close his private place so do Shirogane.

Shirogane quickly close the bathroom door when he is outside he patted and talking in his mind *Oh no even we have make sex only once I still to shy to see his naked body.* he blush very red and Akira's voice come out from the bathroom saying: "It didn't matter Shirogane come on in and bath together." Shirogane still blushing slowly stand up and slowly open the bathroom and go in Akira is cleaning his hair with shampoo while Shirogane were in the bath tub still blushing.

Akira wash away the shampoo and said: "Shirogane can I go in to the bath tub with you?" Shirogane blush and said: "O…ok go on." Akira smile and slowly put in his leg and slowly into the tub.

They both sit silently facing together blushing, suddenly Akira claw till he was on top of Shirogane's sexy body he sit on Shirogane's lap and said: "Hey Shirogane can you like this." Akira slowly take Shirogane's hand and slowly with his lover's hand on his hard member he moan: "Ohh ah emm ah ah." Shirogane smirk and use his thumb to rub his lover's dick tips. Akira moan even louder and put his own hand on Shirogane's hand squeezing it a little more tight.

Shirogane smirk and said: "Ohh Akira-kun you are getting harder right how about like this?" he rub it up and down and squeeze it tight making Akira cried: "AHH Shirogane ahhh ahh ohh I am….sorry master ahh."

After a few minuets Akira come in the bath tub Shirogane smirk and said: "Ok lets go out now." Akira slowly nod his head they both get and dry then their cloths on.

Shirogane's mother ask them: "Wow you guys why take so long in the bathroom don't say that…" Shirogane: "Yeah we did it ok." Shirogane's mother blush and turn around said: "Ok boys dinners ready."

They sit together and eat their dinner after that all went and watch TV in the hall way. After that they go to bed, while in bed Akira sleep beside Shirogane he ask: "Shirogane where is your father?" Shirogane's eyes widen and a sad face he said: "Well he dead when I was 5 and my sister 8 plus my brother 12."

Akira said with a nervous tone: "It didn't matter if you don't want to talk about it please." Shirogane: "No it didn't matter ok and I am sorry about the bath tub incident." he blush and Akira smile and said: "No don't worry it I like it by the way hehe." Shirogane hug his lover and whisper in Akira's ears: "Well can I kiss you?" Akira smile and said: "Ok go ahead."

Shirogane slowly push Akira in to bed and slowly pull up Akira's head and kiss him on the lips Akira moan and warp his hand on his lover's neck Akira open and welcome Shirogane in his mouth.

Shirogane explore his lover's mouth after a while he pull out and kiss his neck.

Akira moan: "Mmm Shirogane." Shirogane stop and said: "I think we need to get to sleep now." Akira smile and nod his head slowly they were asleep.

When morning Akira woke up first and go downstairs to make breakfast and second is Shirogane's mother she said: "Hey Akira-kun you don't need to get up that early to make breakfast." Akira smile and said: "It didn't matter mrs ahhh." Shirogane's mother: "Ohh I forget to tell you my name, my name is Shikare." Akira: "Ohh don't worry , beside you and Shirogane cook for me so now is my turn to do it by making breakfast."

Shikare: "Ok I think I will help you." Akira: "Ok well help me with the plate the omelet is going to done." Shikare smile and take the plate and let Akira place the omelet on it.

Shirogane woke up and found Akira was not in bed he knew where he have gone so he came downstairs and he saw Akira cooking with his mother.

Shirogane: "Hey Akira-kun good morning." Akira turn around and said: "Ohh good morning Shirogane breakfast is almost ready."

After that they eat breakfast and bath after that they went to school and together with the others.

Nanaya came with them to on the way Akira ask Nanaya: "Hey Nanaya where did you live?" Nanaya: "I live at the house in the third road my name was there you can find me if you want and why you ask me this." Akira: "Nah just want to know."

Shirogane who was looking very angry glare at Nanaya like he was saying: "Don't do anything to him or you die."

When they are in school they study like use to be in PE class Aya ask Kengo: "Hey how was the date with Kou?" Kengo blush and said: "Nah we didn't make it yet ok." Aya: "Aww it was a pity."

After school Shirogane who was in other class sigh and think *Hmm I wonder what shall I do and a very tiring day to* suddenly a girl came in it was Saroko who is a student of Shirogane.

She begin: "Hey teacher I have something for you." Shirogane: "Ok what is it?" suddenly her face grew closer Shirogane was just about to push her away and he saw Akira who is standing and a sad face with teary eyes.

Shirogane push the girl away and said: "Akira-kun this is not what you think." Akira: "Yeah at the end you didn't love me I am sorry to brother you both."

Then he run off Shirogane run after him but he can't find him, Akira was just hiding in the toilet after he heard Shirogane run off he come out from the toilet.

He cry and cry he just phone to Yumiko saying that he will not be home, now he know where Nanaya lives and gone to his home.

He knock at the door and Nanaya come out he begin: "Akira what happened?" suddenly Akira run and hug him sobbing on his chest.

Nanaya make Akira look at him and ask: "What have happened?" Akira still sobbing said: "It wa…..was Shi….Shirogane he cheat on me I saw him kissing with a girl."

Nanaya's eyes widen and said: "Ok you can stay here for a night to calm down." Akira nod his head Nanaya ask: "Have you eat you can't have an empty…" before he finished he feel something warm on his lips it was Akira kissing him.

Nanaya's eyes wide and pull him away saying: "Akira what are you doing so suddenly." Akira: "I just kiss you ok." Nanaya sigh and gone make dinner.

After dinner and bath Akira sat on Nanaya's warm bed Nanaya come in and said: "Well you can take the bed I will sleep on the floor." Akira shook his head and said: "No it didn't matter you can sleep with me."

Nanaya smileand sit beside Akira and hug him saying: "Akira I know you were sad ok." Akira hug back and he pull Nanaya on to the bed with him at bottom and Nanaya on top.

Nanaya said: "Hey Akira what are you doing." Akira look at Nanaya with sad eyes he hug him Nanaya hug him back and said: "Akira did you still love Shirogane?" Akira silence and Nanaya suddenly kiss him on the lips he moan he put his hand around Nanaya's neck to make the kiss deeper.

Slowly Nanaya take off Akira's cloths and pants, Akira did the same to Nanaya when they are both naked Nanaya ask: "Akira is this really ok?" Akira: "Do it and I should have been with you." Nanaya smirk evilly and kiss the poor Akira.

(Warning Lemon Here)

Akira moan and Nanaya slowly kiss down Akira's lips slowly till his neck Akira moan: "Emm Nanaya…..Nanaya…..Nanaya." tears run down his check.

Nanaya look at him and lick away Akira's tears and said: "Tears is not suitable for you Akira so don't cry." Akira sob and let Nanaya down till his nipples Nanaya lick it and suck it make Akira moan: "Na….Nan…Nanaya pl….please."

Nanaya: "Please what Akira?" Akira: "Let me suck your dick." Nanaya look at him and smirk slowly they turn around Akira on top and Nanaya bottom then Akira slowly lick down till Nanaya's dick.

He take it and suck it and Akira is thinking *I didn't think that it was big* Nanaya push his head down and let Akira suck it up and down till he come inside his mouth.

Nanaya get up and sit on the bed hug Akira and turn around back into the position Nanaya slowly lean down for a pay back he turn that he suck Akira's dick.

Akira moan very loud moaning Nanaya's name after a few minuet he come in Nanaya's mouth.

Nanaya ask: "Are you ready Akira?" Akira nod his head, Nanaya put it in very slow he don't want Akira to hurt Akira yelp when Nanaya put in his first finger and then second when it was two fingers Nanaya open his two finger open and close making Akira cried: "Ahhhh Na….Nanaya AHHH."

Nanaya put in the third finger after pulling it out Nanaya said: "Akira if it is hurt tell me I will be gently put in ok?" Akira: "No be hard be as hard as you want."

Nanaya sigh and slowly put in when his dick is in Akira he pull it in and out, in and out slow to fast.

Akira moan: "Emm Nanaya...AHH-ENG—Nanaya" a few minuet later Nanaya come inside Akira, he pull out and lay Akira down in the bed.

(End Lemon)

Akira close his eyes and sleep Nanaya look at him and he heard what Akira said in his sleep: "Shirogane." And some tears still run down his check.

Nanaya hiss and said: "He still love him even tough that he have cheat at him." he to asleep after that.

A-yaoi-fangirl: "That's why and sorry my sister is mad till she take the internet away."

BlackSnowMoon: "Why?"

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Because my friend just make fun of her saying that she make cake a.k.a poo and when she come out from the toilet she chase them home."

MonochromeFox: "Aww poor you."

Akira: "Yeah and ok I will do it she didn't own anything and please read BlackSnowMoon, MonochromeFox and anime soda's fanfic.

Shirogane: "Ok see you later…"

Nanaya: "In next chapter." 


	12. Love Battle Part 1

Love Cupid Chapter 12

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Hi I am back still my sister only let me use for one hour its crazy."

Akira: "You always said that your sister is a demon right?"

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Yeah she always get A's in everything, me? I am not I only have A in English and Art because I want to be a Mangaka."

BlackSnowMoon: "Wow you want to be a mangaka that's a not so easy job."

MonochromeFox: "Yeah."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "I know but still I like it so please read my manga if you guys saw it hehe."

MonochromeFox and BlackSnowMoon: "OK."

Shirogane: "Am I going to break up with Akira in this chapter?"

A-yaoi-fangirl: "No you and Nanaya fight for him."

Nanaya: "Heh lets fight and see who get him first." *Take out his "fork"*

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Ok don't fight here you two lets start."

Akira woke up the next morning thinking *Hmm is this a dream I saw Shirogane….* the scene of the painful memory wash it with his mind.

He got up and relies that he is naked then he think back of what happened last night, he have sex with…..Nanaya , he blush and cover his face with his blanket.

Nanaya come in and said: "Hey Akira are you ok?" Akira silence Nanaya feel a little worry and walk to Akira's side and said: "Akira I am so sorry if I have been to hard."

Akira still blush get up and said: "No it didn't matter" Nanaya look at him with a worry face saying: "Akira don't push yourself to hard." Akira stay silence and sob and Nanaya walk and sit beside the bed and hug him.

After that Nanaya said: "Well lets get up and eat some breakfast now you can't empty to go to school." Akira nod his head, he get up and go into the bathroom to take a bath."

After the bath he walk into the kitchen where Nanaya is sitting and waiting for him he sat down and ask Nanaya: "Nanaya where are your parents?" Nanaya: "Well they…." Akira: "It's ok if you don't want to talk about it."

Nanaya: "Yeah I think so to and thanks by the way." Akira smile and eat his breakfast. After breakfast they get ready to school they walk and then meet Yumiko and the others Yumiko look a little worry when they all walk together Yumiko ask Akira: "Akira what happened you didn't look so good?"

Akira: "Its ok I am fine." Yumiko: "Did something happened yesterday?" suddenly a sad face appear at Akira he looks like he want to cry and Nanaya said: "Its ok Yumiko he just came to my house to stay for a night." Akira nod his head and continue to walk.

When at school they all study like use to and when it was Shirogane's class he came in with a tired face when he saw Akira he look relief and continue with his lesson soon it was over and Shirogane said: "Ok Akira-kun please stay here I have something to talk to you."

After all of the student walk out Shirogane walk to Akira who is still sitting on his seat Shrogane sigh and begin: "Akira-kun please hear me explain…." Akira snapped: "I DON'T NEED TO HEAR YOU EXLAIN YOU JUST WANT TO PLAY WITH ME." Shriogane: "Please Akira-kun I love you we didn't kiss." Akira sob and said: "Bu…..but I saw it you and that girl….." Shirogane: "It all misunderstanding we just nearly kiss."

Akira still sobbing said: "And who is that girl?" Shirogane: "She is my student that time she has something for me so she well ahhh I don't know."

*Mean while at the gate*

Nanaya saw Akira was not there and ask Yumiko: "Yumiko where is Akira?" Yumiko: "Well he is with Shirogane, Shirogane have something to talk to him."

When Nanaya heard this he quickly rush to Akira's class room when he was there he saw something that mad his blood boiled.

*Back to the classroom*

Shirogane kiss Akira on the lips and grab his lover's hand Akira want to jerk away but end up fall for it.

That time the door open Nanaya standing there glaring at Shirogane, they break the kiss and Akira said: "Na…..Nanaya." Nanaya bite his teeth and cried: "SHIROGANE YOU JERK."

He rush and punch Shirogane on the face Akira close his mouth he can't believe that Nanaya punch Shirogane on the face till Shirogane bleed, he tries to stop them but then Shirogane punch back Nanaya at the chest making him cough.

The fight go on till Yumiko came running to the class and take a stick out with a gold star on it and cased: "Yulumaki huyaba." and both Shirogane and Nanaya fly up and Yumiko begin: "You guys now stop fighting."

Shirogane look at Yumiko with widen eyes and ask: "Yumiko-san what are you?" Yumiko: "I am a cupid ok and you two look at Akira he want to stop you guys but end up crying because of he can't stop you guys."

Shirogane and Nanaya both look at who in tears all wetting in his eyes, they walk up to him and hug him Akira whisper: "Please I want you two to be friend for a while please."

Nanaya sigh and said: "I will stop fighting with you but I will fight for Akira no matter what." Shirogane: "I will to and don't even think that you can win me you brat." Nanaya: "HEY DON'T CALL ME BRAT YOU OLD MAN." Shirogane: "Did you~~~~~~call~~~~me old man~~~~." Nanaya: "Yeah so what you old man."

Shirogane and Nanaya glaring at each other with thunder eyes Akira who was in the middle push them away and said: "Hey you guys can you both befriend for a while its not that I am a….girl." Nanaya and Shirogane said the same time: "No it didn't matter if you are a girl or not I will still love you"

Then Nanaya and Shirogane return back into glaring mode then Yumiko take two mirror and put in the middle of the thunder and shoot at Shirogane and Nanaya's eyes they both: "AWWW YUMIKO WE JUST GLARING LIKE THIS." Yumiko: "Still cannot you both come on, Akira won't like you both if you guys still want to be mad about each other."

They both stay silence and Shirogane sigh and said: "Ok, ok I get it." Yumiko: "Shake hand please." they both shake hand but they squeeze each other's hand to see even stronger.

Yumiko watch and…BANG on both of Shirogane and Nanaya's head have a big bud on it and very red indeed.

Yumiko begin: "OK I know that you both want Akira and fight for him but you guys need to think of his feeling before you fight, are you both really stupid." Akira: "Its ok Yumiko I will deal with it ok."

Yumiko look at Akira and said: "NO I will." If it was like that then tomorrow meet at Akira's house I have a… "battle" for you guys." Shirogane and Nanaya's eyes widen when they heard that.

Akira just stood still he can't believe what Yumiko have said so Akira began: "Yu…Yumiko you are got to be kidding right?" Yumiko: "No I am not kidding it really. So did you guys agree."

Nanaya and Shirogane nod Akira look at Yumiko don't know what she is planning about tomorrow all he know was it will be crazy."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Sorry guys for not updating for so long a little lazy."

Nanaya: "Did I get to fight with Shirogane?"

A-yaoi-fangirl: "No it will be secret haha."

BlackSnowMoon: "Can't wait for the next chapter."

Shirogane: "Yeah well she didn't own anything and please read BlackSnowMoon, MonochromeFox and anime soda's fanfic see you in Part 2."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Yeah there is part two. Bye"


	13. Love Battle Part 2

Love Cupid Chapter 13

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Hey I am back. Well with someone annoying that act like my mother."

BlackSnowMoon: "Yeah, poor little you *Hug me*."

MonochromeFox: "Fuh close one that you didn't quit writing."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Yeah thanks to BlackSnowMoon and MonochromeFox, sorry to much grammar mistake TT^TT."

BlackSnowMoon: "Aww its ok." (A-yaoi-fangirl hug hug both BlackSnowMoon and MonochromeFox together.)

Nanaya: "Ok let's start it already."

The next morning Akira wake up from his sleep and find Yumiko not on her bed Akira wonder what is Yumiko thinking about then BOOM suddenly a loud explosion boom in the basement.

He quickly ran into the basement just to find weird smoke everywhere he yelled: "YUMIKO WHERE ARE YOU?" a voice reply: "I am here. *Chough* Akira: "What are you doing until it BOOM like that."

Yumiko: "Hehe I am mixing some potion. Its just some simple potion hehe." Akira raise one of his eyebrow. Akira begin: "So—what is that potion you are mixing?" Yumiko smile and said: "It's a healing potion it can heal any thing that bad I think I may need it sometime."

Yumiko sigh for a while Akira ask: "Hey what happened did something brothering you." Yumiko: "Nah its just I miss my friend Foxia and Sumiko. (A.N. Foxia is the OC I made for MonochromeFox and Sumiko is BlackSnowMoon's OC ^^) Akira: "Ohh so can't you go back to your world?" Yumiko: "Nah it didn't matter beside the battle will be in my world wohohohoho."

Akira: "But Shirogane and Nanaya is just a normal human." Yumiko: "Yo Akira, don't be cheated they really are not Nanaya is the prince of the Thunder Element kingdom he saw you and feel in love with you, so he came with Homurabi his cupid and land here to confess to you. As for Shirogane he is the king of the Dark Element kingdom he came here because of you too."

Akira blush and said: "But what made them feel in love with me when they barely know me?" Yumiko smile and said: "Love at first sight." Akira blush even more red and ask: "And didn't Shirogane have a cupid?" Yumiko: "No he didn't have one though."

Yumiko: "Ok lets get going. By using my spell ok?" Akira: "Ok." Yumiko cast a spell by some unknown word, light appear and take them to a world that is like desert. Akira: "Hey where are we?" Yumiko: "Ohh we are at the Earth Element Kingdom here they battle, and there is the fighting field there its very popular around the whole kingdom." Akira ask: "Will Shirogane and Nanaya will be fine?"

Yumiko: "Hmm I hope so." Akira begin to worry. Yumiko: "Nah it will be fine I am here I am the strongest healer in my kingdom the Heal Element Kingdom. My kingdom is very important though. But I need to go to other kingdom and find my friend we need to go to the Fire Element Kingdom there is where Foxia live and then the Wind Element Kingdom to find Sumiko, lets get going."

Yumiko cast spell again and POOF they are in a Fire Kingdom. Akira begin: "Did you know where she live?" Yumiko: "Yes of course I know." They walk and walk till they come to a house that is like a mansion Akira ask: "This is her house?" Yumiko nod and said: "Well she is the richest in the whole Fire Kingdom."

She walk and ring the door bell, TING TONG very loud then a butler come open the door and ask: "What is it, ohh you are the mistress old friend come in she would be happy to see you." They walk in and sit at the hall then they heard a sound like running suddenly a girl came crying: "" and hug Yumiko and both girl POOM on the floor.

Foxia: "OMG I MISS YOU SOOOOOO MUCH KYAAAAA." Yumiko laugh and said: "Haha you still haven't change." The girl have long orange and red hair with orange eyes. She ask : "who is he." She point at Akira. Yumiko: "Ohh he is the prize that the battle between the Thunder Prince and the Darkness King."

Foxia: "KYAA it is love battle?" Yumiko: "Yep," Akira ask: "Hey Yumiko didn't you said that you are a Cupid:" Yumiko: "Yeah so what?" Akira: "Then why you can mix potion." Yumiko laugh: "Well my mother is a witch and my father a wizard so I am half witch that why." Foxia: "Ohh its tea time SEBASTIAN bring us some desert and tea."

Sebastian: "You cannot scream like this my lady it will be very rude in front of the guest." Foxia: "Ops sorry, by the way Sebastian how are you with your lover Ciel?" Sebastian: "We are doing fine my lady."

Sebastian bow and walk away, a few minuets later he came with three bowl of lovely desert he begin: "Today desert is Blueberry Shortcake with Cream and the tea is the red tea."

They begin to eat the desert Yumiko and Akira: "Itadakimas," Foxia is curious and ask them: "What is the meaning of that?" Yumiko laugh and said: "Its is a Japeness culture its mean I want to eat now or it is thanks for the food I forget." Foxia: "Ohh I didn't know I only like the Anime, Manga and COSPLAY YAY." Yumiko: "Yeah me to."

Akira: "But when will the battle start?" Yumiko: "Well it will start tomorrow." Akira sigh in a relief. After tea time Foxia begin: "Well why don't we go and find Sumiko she have been missing you to." Yumiko: "OK I miss her haha wonder if she is going to surprise."

They walk out side and then Yumiko cast that spell again, POOF they are in a the Wind Element Kingdom where there is very windy Akira: "Well its kind of cold here," he shiver Foxia: "Its ok I can take care of it, Shirako," suddenly a little fox came out form Foxia's pocket. It fly beside Akira. Akira touch it and said: "Wow its warm." Foxia smile and said: "It's a fire fox it won't burn you except its enemy."

Yumiko start: "Ok lets get going I can't wait to see Sumiko," they gone to the Wind Forest and to a house with weird smoke coming out from the chimney Akira look a little scare and ask: "Is she a witch, I mean full witch," Yumiko: "Yeah she is a full witch,"

They knock at the door and it open a girl with raven black hair and ruby red eyes come out and ask: "Who it is?" and suddenly she scream: "YUMIKO IS THAT YOU," Yumiko: "Yeah its me," the girl hug her so tight that she can't breath. Yumiko: "Ok you hug why to tight,"

She let go and said: "Oh sorry, I just miss you sooooooooo much," Akira standing there wondering how long have Yumiko gone from her world. Sumiko saw Akira and said: "Who are you and what element kingdom you were from?"

Akira: "Well I am not from this world, I am from the human world," Sumiko examining him up and down. Then she started: "You must be the prize, when the thunder prince and the darkness king fight each other and get."

Akira's eyes widen and ask: "How can you know by just looking at me?" Sumiko: "Hehe the wind tells me," Akira: "Huh?" Sumiko: "Only the Wind Kingdom's people knows what the wind are saying." Still looking confused Akira standing right there examining her and Akira: "Ohh like that ok I get it,"

They get into Sumiko's house and sit down Sumiko pour some hot tea for them and sit down, she began: "So Akira who do you love?" Akira: "Well I don't know I think both are great I just don't know who to pick."

Sumiko: "Well there is only one way to find out is tomorrow's battle," Yumiko: "Well…Sumiko you didn't even change a bit still very tomboyish," Sumiko laugh and said: "Well I still hate skirt they suck,"

Foxia sigh and said: "Well how about the dress I give you," Sumiko: "No," Foxia: "It's a dress that can change to what cloths you want you know?"

Silence, and then Sumikowalk to her closet and open up and take the dress and wear it. She ask Foxia: "So how can I change the cloths?" Foxia: "Just say it what cloths you want," Sumiko: "Ok I want a boy cloths not girls please," the dress shine and poof Suniko is wearing a blue jeans and a black T-shirt with a skull in the middle, Sumiko jump in delight and said: "Yes I just like it,"

Yumiko sigh and said: "Sumiko I think you need to be girly a little or you can't have a boyfriend." Sumiko stop and sigh, Foxia pat her head and said: "Well it didn't matter I will teach you how to be a little girly," Yumiko: "Plus me and Akira will teach you how to cook,"

Sumiko: "Thanks guys," Akira: "Well... she always act like a boy?" Yumiko and Foxia nod.

Sumiko: "Ok you guys can stay in my house its been a while," Foxia: "I will need to tell my parents first." Yumiko: "Yeah me to,"

And so the two of them of to their world to tell their parents leaving Akira alone with Sumiko, Sumiko ask: "Well what if you have to married both Shirogane and Nanaya?"

Akira: "Eh.."

A-yaoi-fangirl: "Well yeah it been a while I am tired."

Akira: "Thanks for your hard work."

Shirogane: "Yeah."

Nanaya: "She didn't own anything and please read BlackSnowMoon and MonochromeFox fanfic thanks."


End file.
